


Checkmate

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DarkSwanQueen - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: “You don’t need to explain anything to no one, Regina. Don’t you want me?”The Evil Queen recieves a singular visit on her vault while waiting for her plan to start.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardo/gifts).



The echo of footsteps filled the chilled wind that swirled in Storybrooke’s graveyard under the dim moonlight that barely reached the edges of the tombstones that flanked the main path of the place and seemed to disappear behind the shadow of the newcomer’s figure, figure that stopped itself in front of Mill’s pantheon with a smile curving its lips and making its eyes glow full of malice. The open door of the mausoleum let out a warm breeze that, filled with power, seemed to came out the very own stones that created the structure. The smell of magic reached the Evil Queen’s nose and she, smiling even wider, took a step towards the gap the door had left. The cobalt-colored fabric of her dress vanished in hundreds of iridescent dots of dust that turned themselves just as quickly in a sober black dress that seemed to titillate one more time under the silver moonlight before hugging the queen’s figure, covering her completely.

“So easy.” Whispered the monarch as she entered inside the small room in which the hidden door towards the vault had once upon a time stood. Now, after having being used for so many times the hole was completely open and the gleam of the never-ending torches directed her to the second floor of the place. In there, flasks and books alike, waited for her patiently. “I wonder if Regina truly wanted to keep me outside…”

“She didn’t know you weren’t dead.” A cold voice echoed at her back.

The monarch didn’t jump as she approached the carafes, every one of them perfectly named in a cursive letter she herself had spent hours upon hours until perfection under the watchful eye of Cora. The old books sprawled over the tables waited for her widely open and for a second the Queen licked her lips in pure hunger due to the power there offered. Her eyes, however, looked towards the left were another pair of pupils looked at her as hungry and shinning as her own.

“And look what her ingenuity has brought to her.” She pointed with a soft laugh, her teeth gleaming under the light of the torches, her lips -as red as ever, curving just enough as she turned her body in order to make the curves of her body be silhouetted against the warm light. “Is almost funny.”

The shadowy figure laughed cruelly at that, the sound seeming like shards of ice, cold and without a real sentiment behind it “You have say it yourself, Regina, almost”

If the mention of her real name, the one she shared with her other half, bothered her the monarch didn’t show, merely raising her shoulder coquettishly before turning once again towards the books, the words of powers they displayed seeming to jump and coil around the woman herself as she whispered them reverently. The shadows, however, didn’t seem pleased and they glowed in purple and white as a tall figure dressed in black herself emerged from the hidden corner.

“There is no much time left before the last piece fall into place. “The new figure said, long, slender fingers raising, caressing the air that beat with the power of hundreds of hearts that had once been there.

“Exactly,” The brunette replied as she herself raised one single crystal flask, the liquid inside oily and dark as the purest of petrol. “but until then time is moving against us.”

The figure liked her lips and nodded, her arms and hands falling at her sides once again, clutching her own waist. Her steps didn’t leave behind any trace on the dust-covered floor and for an instant the queen raised her face away from the books, her eyes darkening as the presence moved even closer to her, a low growl coming out of the shadow, green cat-like eyes glowing as Regina finally turned towards her, raised chin and gaze equally ravenous.

“You can always rest for a little.” The voice said once again, the Dark One’s face seeming clearer as Regina’s eyes caressed cheekbones and lips, her hands rising just enough to touch with the tips of her fingers the arms of the apparition. “You don’t need to explain anything to no one, Regina. Don’t you want me?”

The question, whispered in a low baritone voice, caused the Queen to bite down in her lower lip as she thought about the possibility. In front of her the Dark One, created by shadow and magic, looked at her through green irises and half-closed eyelids, her skin pale, far too pale.

_“Don’t you want the same?”_

The Queen was many things, things Regina had cornered and put inside a little, small box believing she could destroy them by denying herself and them over and over again. Her, however, the queen, was very different from that other Regina. She was the one who took and left what she deemed fit and wanted without a trace of remorse or sadness. She was the one who destroyed and created for the only pleasure to see and feel the pleasure running around and inside of her and for that, and that only, she rose her left hand, caressing with it the hollow on the Dark One’s throat with well-kept and short nails that glistened black against the paleness of the other woman. The whitehead laughed quietly as she followed the silent command of the monarch who blew softly on the exposed patch of skin, the lower part of her back touching the edge of the tall wooden table in where the flasks rattled dangerously when Emma moved her hips against her.

“Something tells me that you want me more.” The Queen replied, a mix between a gasp and a murmur escaping her lips as one of the Dark One’s hand rose, quickly circling her body and resting itself between the monarch’s shoulderblades. The minute pressure caused another gasp and a small yet powerful enough arch of the brunette’s back and with it changing the amount of pressure the woman applied over the throat of the other, Emma’s blood boiling and pumping below her fingers, strong, impatient.

“That’s not a question I can answer myself, Regina.” The Dark One whispered, her other hand moving the one of the queen’s away, her face now as close as ever from her. The smell of magic surrounded the two of them and for an instant the pages of the books behind the Queen seemed to float, illuminated in purples and blacks. “You will need to ask that to my other half once the potion is finished.”

“I almost have it.” The queen rushed to answer, her eyes closed as cold lips touched her ear, biting gently on her lobe for a second before letting it free. “And then…”

“I will really be here.” The Dark One finished for her as her touch vanished away from the Queen’s body. Her green eyes smiled reflexively as the monarch opened hers, her own eyes blazing with anger.

“I hate needing to wait.” She said as she pursed her lips, looking towards the flasks and potions that still awaited. “If it hadn’t been for Jekyll’s death…”

“A small setback.” The Dark One pointed as she appeared out of dark cloud at the other side of the table, her hands no casting any shadow as she rose them in a feigned reflexive posture. “Nothing you cannot fic. Hyde already told you enough for you to know that the savior is at the edge, doubting… a final push and…”

“Checkmate.” The Queen interrupted, a haunting smile parting her mouth. In front of her Regina’s mirror looked back at her, the body of the dark one vanished once again between the shadows that covered the place. “And then you will come to me.”

The voice of the dark one echoed inside her head, joyful yet bitter at the same time. “Until then, my queen.”

_‘Till then._


End file.
